Numerous means of teaching the manner in which a clock indicates time have been formulated as for instance disclosed by the following references of interest:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,203,115 (Friday) is concerned with a toy educational clock comprising a conventional clock display including minute and hour markings and minute and hour hands, the latter being permanently connected with a digital clock display in order to have the digital display corresponding to the conventional clock settings.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,364,599 (Polsky) deals with a device similar to the above mentioned patent except it also conveys the time in writing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,015,346 (Dgasawara) discloses analogue and digital simulated clocks, mechanically interlocked so as to have a digital time value correspond with a specific setting of the analogue clock display.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,102,060 (Berry) is concerned with a time teaching aid wherein hour and minute hands are fixedly connected with digital display means.
It is believed that none of the above references disclose or anticipate the instant invention. In fact, the present time teaching device provides the learner with a psychological and pedagogical challenge rather than with ready made answers found in other teaching aids, and it is believed that the concept of time display is more memorably conveyed.